Dango! :ZetsuTobi:
by Tobi the Hubcap Thief
Summary: Zetsu wakes up from an afternoon nap to find that Tobi is making dango,and decides to assist him. ZetsObi fluff.


Zetsu had fallen asleep on the couch,the fly trap surrounding his head tightly shut. It was inevitable that he'd fall one thing,he'd been up half the night trying to keep Itachi and Sasori from killing each other.  
It had started when Itachi had made a snide remark about how he and Deidara looked cute as a couple."At least I'm not blind,_my_ name doesn't mean weasel,and _I'm_ not supposedly paired up with my _brother!!_"Sasori had shouted in reply. Ever since then,Zetsu had struggled to keep them from killing each other.

So,yeah,Zetsu was exhausted,and the fact that Kisame was forcing him to watch a documentary about sharks wasn't helping. As action packed and violent as it was,it was a documentary,and Zetsu opposed those things.I mean,honestly!Just a few weeks ago,Zetsu had been watching one about plants...or so he had thought. Little had he known,it had been about bugs that ATE plants!

The carnage...the...the HORROR!!He hadn't been able to sleep for days,and had asked Tobi repeatedly to check for bugs. Oh,and Shino?You couldn't mention his name in front of Zetsu,or else he'd literally go NUTS!!  
Well,anyways,this show was boring,and 3 minutes into it,he'd fallen asleep. Kisame fumed beside him. On the television screen were sports fishermen whom had caught and decapitated a shark. Kisame's eye twitched,and at this point,he decided to take his anger out on something...

He glanced at Zetsu...a sleeping target. But then again,he'd prefer to attack something that didn't,well...think of him as an oversized sushi roll. So he left the room. Now,where the heck was Maito Gai when you needed a punching bag?!  
Almost as soon as Kisame left the room,Zetsu woke up. He glanced at the empty space beside him and at the tv screen,and put 2 and 2 as Kisame was probably in one of his 'break anything in my way' moods,Kakuzu would definitely have something to gripe about.

Oh,how Zetsu was looking forward to that,so he could grant the inevitable request to eat the penny pincher ninja. Yawning,Zetsu got up,scanning the living room for signs that anyone else was home. It seemed it was just him,Kisame,Deidara and Sasori,although he faintly felt one other presence,but figured it was unimportant. The others were off on missions,no doubt,or simply hanging out somewhere else.  
Even Tobi,whom normally spent his time annoying Deidara half to death.

Zetsu found it cute,and though he hated to admit it,he often found himself envying Deidara. Sure,Tobi called him Zetsu-san,but he seemed to have even greater respect for Deidara "sempai",whom always ignored him. Zetsu snapped out of his blurred thoughts and tried to think of something to was hungry...so now what?  
He soon decided to see if he could find something to eat.

He entered the kitchen without really thinking about it,but jumped in surprise when he saw Tobi rifling through the cupboards. Since when had he gotten here?Zetsu hadn't even sensed his presence,and Tobi was being unusually equivalent to Itachi's level of silence."Hey,Tobi.I thought you'd gone out somewhere..."Zetsu said,watching in amusement as the masked ninja jumped at the sudden noise. As a result,he dropped most of what he had held in his hands moments before.

"Hey,Zetsu san!"Tobi replied cheerfully before bending down to pick up the mess. Zetsu's curiosity got the best of him."What're you doing,exactly?"he asked."Wha--?Oh!Tobi is making Dango."he began drooling in reply."Oh,can I help?I have a special recipe,and I _love_ Dango!"he exclaimed.  
"Sure,Zetsu san!"Tobi chirped,searching for sticks to put the dango on.

Zetsu went through the pockets of his cloak and found the recipe,handing it to Tobi while trying to find the special ingredients they needed.  
_Too bad Itachi isn't here...he'd kill for Dango...literally._Zetsu thought.  
Tobi started shaping the Dango into the desired shapes and placing them on a baking pan. They'd bake lightly,and that's when Zetsu would add his own special ingredients:Powdered sugar and cinnamon.

About 10 minutes later,they were stringing the Dango onto the stick and adding the other ingredients. The smell had obviously attracted the attention of Sasori,Deidara,and Kisame,whom peered into the kitchen every now and then,enviously eyeing the dango. And somehow,Zetsu had no _idea_ how,Itachi had managed to morph his way into the kitchen from wherever he had previously been.

"Eheheh...Quick question..."he began,  
"Don't worry,Itachi,there's enough here for the whole Organization to get at least two."Zetsu interrupted with a grin. He heard frantic scrabbling from outside the kitchen as the other members,whom had obviously overheard,came in at light speed.  
Even Leader-sama had caught on,and for once was actually smiling.

Needless to say,the Akatsuki were in a generally good mood right now. Zetsu knew Tobi was beaming under that mask and couldn't help but feel affection for the kid right now. As it turned out,Tobi had decided to stay in the kitchen and eat with Zetsu while the others enjoyed the treat in the living room,so Zetsu was the only one who got to see Tobi's face...without the mask, he had to admit,he was kind of cute with powdered sugar all over his face...


End file.
